The Importance of Crows
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Milla's past comes back to haunt her. Can her relationship with Juice survive? Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here they are again Mill and Juice. I admit that most of these chapters are short, but you still get a full story.

Nothing you recognize is mine. I only own the original characters.

The Importance of Crows

Chapter One

I walked into the clubhouse, feeling victorious. I had just submitted my last assignment and just needed confirmation from my professor. Then I would have my degrees, English Lit and Journalism. I grinned wide as I saw my man at the table with a few of the boys.

As the newest patched member he was still the butt of every joke and the victim of all the pranks. I sidled over to the table and was about to sit on his lap when I saw the results of the newest prank.

"Oil? Are you guys serious? You know I'm the one who does his laundry?" I asked as I pulled a chair from another table and sat down.

"It's not our fault Juicy boy here always gets the loose caps." Tig smiled and took a sip of his beer.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to kiss my man. He placed his hand on the back of my head and guided the kiss. I moaned as it deepened and almost crawled into his lap before I remembered the oil. That thought was all I needed as I pulled away and smiled at him.

"You seem happy baby." Juice said as he reluctantly let me go.

"Yep, I just turned in my last assignment. I should get an e-mail within the next couple of days to let me know I've met all the requirements for the degrees." I grinned at them all and Bobby clapped me on the back.

"This calls for a celebration. Sweetie, get us a bottle of Jack and six glasses. We need to congratulate the graduate." Bobby raised his beer above his head and the new bartender, who had taken my place at the clubhouse, brought the requested bottle and glasses.

"I'm so proud of you. Wait until we get home. That's when the real party'll start." I shivered as he whispered the last in my ear.

We had just moved in together and I was still getting used to the fact that I went to bed with him every night and woke up with him every morning. My mom said that we put the cart before the horse, because I didn't have my crow yet. I tried explaining to her that it was Juice's decision and he wanted me to get my degrees before I settled in as his Old Lady. Now that the degrees were acquired I could get the tattoo. Apparently Tig and I were on the same wavelength which was a frightening thought.

"So now that she's got her degrees, does that mean you're gonna let her get the crow?" He asked as he downed a shot.

I downed one of the shots and nearly choked. I wasn't a big drinker and wasn't used to drinking straight up. I looked at Juice and raised my eyebrows. I was interested in his answer.

"That's up to my baby. You still want your crow?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I was thinking of getting it on my wrist, or hand, somewhere where everyone can see." I downed another shot to hide my smile.

After a few more rounds Juice and I went home where he kept his promise. The real party didn't start until he shut our door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing you recognize is mine. I only own the original characters

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to an empty bed and didn't even flinch. Since he'd been patched Juice had been doing more for the club and was now an official mechanic at Teller-Morrow. This meant that sometimes I had to wake up to an empty bed. But he always made up for it by giving me little gifts or taking me out to dinner. I told him he didn't have to do it but he insisted.

I had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. The ringtone told me it was Juice. I looked at the clock and realized that it must have been his break.

"Hey baby." I whispered huskily into the phone.

"Hey yourself, sorry I had to take off this morning, but you looked so sweet I didn't wanna wake you." I smiled at his sweetness.

"You know I understand baby. Do you have club business tonight?" I put the phone on speaker so I could dry my hair and get dressed.

"Not that anyone's told me about. Actually the club's the reason I'm calling baby. Happy's here from Tacoma and he wants to do your crow. I told him I'd talk to you first."

I squealed before I could stop myself. For the last five months I had wanted nothing more than that crow and he knew it. I also knew that Happy would do an excellent job regardless of what I wanted.

"I'll take that as a yes to Happy doing the crow. You're also going to be with me when I get my tats. Like you said before, only Old Ladies are with their man when he gets a tat. I gotta go baby, we have a caddy here with a damaged steering column. I'll call you when we're done for the day and you can come to the clubhouse. Love you." I could hear the smile in his voice when he said the last.

"Love you too." With that we hung up and I finished getting dressed.

After getting dressed I grabbed my keys from the table and went outside. I smiled at the newly restored Jeep in my driveway. My dad felt bad about taking my car away all those months ago so he had the guys in the garage work on my dream car, the vintage beauty sitting in front of me. The only pieces of equipment in it made after '54 were the brand new GPS and media center with a radio, CD changer and IPod dock, all gifts from Juice.

I got in, cranked the radio and backed out of my driveway. I looked in the rearview to make sure I wasn't being followed as I made my way to my secret job. I was heading to Cara Cara.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing you recognize is mine. I only own the original characters

**Chapter Three**

I pulled into my usual parking space and took a glance at the talent who was walking in the door. One of my jobs for Luanne was telling her which chicks would appeal to the bisexual market and the number that had just walked in was certainly appealing. I walked into the editing bay, greeted by the sounds of a gangbang. I gave Luanne a quick hug and sat down next to her.

"Were you followed baby?" Luanne asked as she put a hand on my knee.

"Did my dad call?" I asked sarcastically.

"Point taken. What do you think about this scene honey? Is the lighting off to you?" She pointed at the screen where a man with a fishbelly white body was ramming a beautiful girl who had to be no older than 18.

"Dave needs to go in there and work his tanning magic. The glare from that guy's chest is blinding me." I theatrically shielded my eyes.

"You heard our quality control expert Dave, fix Randy's chest."

Luanne and I joked for a couple of hours while we edited the gangbang. Then it was time for me to do my work.

For the last couple of months I had been supplementing my income by writing scripts and directing movies for Luanne. Each film that got distribution provided a healthy pay check for me and a couple of titles had even gotten the attention of the Adult Video News people. Cara Cara was close to getting recognition. The only problem with the job was that no one in my life would have approved. My dad didn't like dealing in porn, he felt it was beneath him and the club. Mom didn't like the talent, she said she got enough of whores in the clubhouse. Juice and I didn't talk about it much but his jealous streak was a mile wide and he still felt weird about my bisexuality so if he knew I was working with hot women willing to do anything for a paycheck, he'd have hauled me out by my hair. The biggest issue was with my degrees, they never would have understood that this was a job I loved, a job that would pay bigger than any job I could get with the _Charming Gazette_.

I had just started filming a girl-on-girl scene when my phone rang. I took my eyes off of the screen for a moment and saw that it was my dad. He'd be pissed but there was no way I was calling cut. Chantal had finally delivered her line right and I didn't want to bust up her momentum.

After the scene was done I called my dad back. We lucked out and only had to do one reshoot, chances were that I wouldn't be that lucky again, especially since I was filming Mr. Fishbelly White that afternoon.

"Hey Daddy." I said brightly into the phone as soon as I got outside the building.

"Oh 'hey daddy' is that what you say when you call me _two hours _after I called you." Luckily he didn't sound pissed, just annoyed.

"I'm sorry Daddy, you can ask Juice I had a couple of job interviews today. One went way over." I hoped he would buy it, Juice had even looked skeptical when I had told him about the interviews the day before.

"Fine baby, I just wanted you to get something for the boys before you come to the clubhouse tonight. Happy's going to have an inking party and we need some chow. I'll pay you back with the petty cash."

"I know Happy's having an inking party dad. I'm getting my crow tonight." I bit my lip, hoping he'd be happy about it.

"About damn time Juice made you his woman. Be sure you don't get Mexican, Bobby's gonna be there and you know what Mexican means." Juice had told me horror stories about cleaning the toilets on Taco Tuesdays so I knew to stay away.

"Ok dad. I've gotta go. See you in a few." I hung up and went back to filming the movie.

Four long hours later I was pulling into a parking spot at _Donello's Fine Italian_ the restaurant with the best pizzas in town. Before I left Cara Cara I made a call, so they had sixteen pizzas with different topping combos waiting for me when I arrived. I had promised my dad no Mexican and I wasn't about to cop out on my promise.

I had just received a healthy check from Cara Cara so I felt no hesitation as I gave my card to the cashier. He rang me up and I was on my way, singing along to Rise Against at the top of my lungs.

I smiled when I pulled into the parking lot, Juice was outside, bent over the open hood of a Geo Metro. I honked and he looked up and smiled at me. The man could get me to do anything with his smile.

"Hey Babe, wanna help me with these pizzas?" I called as I hopped out of the jeep.

He came running up to get the pizzas, but stopped short to pull me into a kiss. He had grease on his hands and brake fluid on his shirt but I could have cared less. He was my man and tonight it would be official.

"Pizza? Clay thought you'd bring Mexican to spite the new Prospect." He reached into the back and unhooked the pizzas I had bungeed into place.

"New Prospect?" I asked as I grabbed as many pizzas as I could.

"Yeah, his name's Alex. Apparently you have some history with the guy." He said the last with a green tingeing his features.

I groaned, of course Alex would Prospect here. He'd definitely do that to spite me. I found myself wishing I had gone to Riley's and bought a dozen taco platters.

"Don't worry baby, ancient history. Doesn't the fact that you popped my cherry make you feel better?" I asked as I moved around him to get to the clubhouse.

He smirked at that and pushed his way ahead of me to get the door. I walked in and my eyes searched the club, looking for the new Prospect. I felt my stomach flutter as I thought of Alex Kingston, the only person, other than Juice, who I had wanted in my bed. I didn't see him and that took a weight off my shoulders as I handed the pizzas to Bobby and Chibs who started arranging them on the pool table.

I went out to get the rest, eager to get inside and avoid the Prospect like the plague. As I was bent over the back I felt a hand on my ass and I knew for a fact that it wasn't Juice's, it bothered me more that I knew whose it was.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest that you move it Prospect." I said as I grabbed the last of the pizzas and hauled myself up. The hand stubbornly stayed and gave a squeeze.

"Why would I do that? It's been a long time Milla." He finally removed his hand and I turned to face him.

"Not long enough." I hissed as I stalked to the door. Juice was there holding it open and glaring at Alex. I had no doubt he had seen what happened. Alex was going to lose his hand.

I didn't say anything else as I put the pizzas on the pool table and went to the storage room to get some plates and napkins. As I was reaching up to grab the plates, I felt hands reach under my shirt. These hands were entirely welcome.

"You know I'm gonna have to kill him right?" Juice asked as he started squeezing my breasts and I moaned in response.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, him asserting his ownership and me enjoying his touch. Eventually the noise started to trickle down in the main room and the familiar buzz of a needle could be heard.

"Let's go make it official baby." I smiled as I grabbed the plates and we exited the storage room.

In the main room the Prospect was tending bar. He looked up from his task as I walked by and gave a cocky grin. I gave him the one finger salute in response and went to sit by Happy, who gave me a smile as he gave Bobby a new Reaper on his shoulder.

"Where do you want your crow?" He asked as he put the finishing touches on Bobby's tat.

"I want it on my wrist, so that no matter what I wear it'll at least flash as I move." I showed him the spot I had in mind and he nodded, and then looked at Juice.

"This work for you man?" It was customary to ask the Old Man if he accepted his Old Lady's proposition and to ensure that he still wanted her as his Old Lady.

"Yeah, but I also want you to give her the other tat we talked about." I looked at him with a furrowed brow. He was planning on permanently altering my body without discussing it with me first? I hoped he had a good reason.

Happy simply nodded and took my hand. Happy never used pictures or outlines to make his tats they all came from his mind and the man never made a mistake. He had Juice hold my arm so the muscles wouldn't jump. I felt my eyes tear up as the crow started to take shape. I was Juice's Old Lady, it was finally official. I grinned up at Juice, who grinned in response then leaned down and gave me a kiss.

The clubhouse was silent as Happy stopped his needle and wiped the excess ink off my arm, then he had Juice release me so that he could view his handiwork. He gave me a small smile and looked up at Juice.

"Now she's your Old Lady. You better treat her right." Happy gave me a kiss on the cheek and I jumped up into Juice's arms, mindful of the new ink.

"Who's next?" Happy asked as the noise started up again.

"Me." Juice sat in my vacated seat and looked expectantly at Happy.

"Whaddya want first, the lightning bolts or reaper?"

"Lightning bolts, I think they'll hurt the most." For some reason he ran his hand over his buzz.

"You need to shave that, can't ink through fuzz." He skimmed a hand over Juice's head.

"Why does it sound like your getting tats on your head baby?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I am. Lightning bolts like you suggested."He looked proud of himself and I just had to grin.

"Come on sexy, I'll shave your head." I took his hand and led him to the bedroom he used to live in at the clubhouse.

He sat on the bed while I went into the bathroom and found the shaving kit that always seemed to be a fixture in the clubhouse. Luckily his hair was freshly buzzed so I only needed to shave him. He rested his head against my chest as I shook the shaving cream.

"Should I shave your whole head or just a strip? I don't know what you talked to Happy about." I ran my hand over his head while he nuzzled my breasts.

"I want them on the sides of my head. Maybe you should give me a Mohawk baby." He pulled away and sat back further on the bed.

I nodded and crawled on the bed behind him. It took no time at all to spread the shaving cream and finish the shave. What took long was Juice's decision to jump me when I finished with his head.

"You ready Juice? Forty Five minutes is a long time to shave your head." When I heard the amusement in my brother's voice I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes.

"I'll be out in a minute man." He got up and zipped his jeans. I was grateful we hadn't undressed.

"Hey Babe?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I searched the floor for my panties.

"You said that only Old Ladies are with their man when their tatted up. Why was everyone in the clubhouse, and why were you sitting by Bobby?"

"Well, when it's an ink party like that, the rules don't really apply. It's not like Happy would be doing every tattoo in private, besides Bobby's got a lot of ink so it's not a big deal when he gets a new one. When you get your reaper, baby, it'll only be me and the boys in there with you. The first reaper's the most important, you know how important the colors are." I found my panties and shimmied into them as I spoke.

"Ok, let's go get my lightning bolts." He smiled a determined smile and we exited the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing you recognize is mine. I only own the original characters

**Chapter Four**

The next morning I woke up in my man's arms and smiled as I snuggled deeper into the shelter they provided. The movement caused him to groan in his sleep and press into me. I felt his morning wood and moved a little more, hoping to wake him up for some morning nookie. I got my wish a few seconds later.

"You asked for it baby." He rolled over with me underneath him and was about to start the foreplay when his prepaid rang.

"You better get that babe, you know how dad is." I sighed as he climbed off me and answered.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. Be there in an hour. Yeah, bye." He climbed back in bed and crawled between my legs.

"What are you doing baby?" I asked as he started moving his hands up my legs.

"I have to do something for Jax, but not before I make you come." With that he brought his hand up and made me forget my name.

After he left I decided to just go to Cara Cara and shower there, it's not like anyone would be offended by the smell of sex. I just threw on a jeans and a t-shirt and made it out to my car. When I got outside I clenched my fists at the sight in front of me.

"Hey Milla, just saw Juice leave. I thought we'd have some time to talk." Alex was leaning against his bike, blocking my jeep, well it would have blocked it if I had any qualms about running him over.

"Leave Alex, I will call my dad and say you're harassing me. Bye, bye patch." I hoped the threat would work but he just chuckled.

"You actually think I'm getting patched? Your dimwit boyfriend is going out of his way to screw me over and your brother is using this as an excuse to torture me. I think they're just stringing me along, hoping I don't realize that they're never gonna patch me. But I'll put up with it for as long as it takes for you to realize you still love me." He looked at me with wide, sad eyes and I laughed in his face.

"I don't love you, I never did. Yeah I lusted after you, but that's it. You wanna see love. Here's love." I lifted my arm to show him the clear bandage protecting my crow.

"What does that even mean? No one would tell me last night, I was just told to watch my step." He looked genuinely puzzled and I decided to enlighten him.

"This means that I'm Juice's Old Lady. As long as I have this I'm his and he's mine. This is better than a wedding ring Prospect." I crossed my arms over my chest in a dismissive pose.

"As good as him having his name branded on your hip?" He sounded disgusted and glanced at the gauze that was visible above the low rise of my jeans.

The other tat Juice and Happy were talking about the night before was "Juice" stylized and inked on my hip. I had always said that I never wanted any names on my body, but since I had the crow I didn't mind another little sign saying I was his.

"Yeah, just as good. He's getting "Milla" on his bicep so we're even in that respect. Like I said I'm his and he's mine. If you know you're not getting patched, just leave Alex. All they're going to do is humiliate you and you won't even get pity from me." I walked to my jeep and got in, completely ready to run him and his bike over.

As I sat he came up to my window and stood there. I looked over and assessed him like I didn't get a chance to the night before. He still had long, beautiful straight black hair, soulful blue eyes and a goatee. No denying it, he was still worth lusting after. Unfortunately for him I had found my soulmate so everything he was doing was for naught.

"Milla, come on, give us another chance." He reached in the window and ran his hand along my jawline.

"Why weren't you asking for this three years ago?" I asked as I moved from his touch.

"I was stupid and I didn't deserve you. I've changed and I want you in my life." He pulled himself through the window and tried to kiss me. I pulled away and put my hand in his face, pushing him away.

"You're too late Alex, I meant everything I said before. I'm with Juice, he's my soulmate. I know it sounds cheesy but no one's understood me the way he does and I love him." I looked down, sad that I had to hurt him.

"Well he doesn't love you! Dammit Milla, I've seen him go in the bathroom with those hos at the clubhouse, laugh about how they could give you some pointers on blowjobs. He's not the man you think he is and when you realize that I'll be there to be the man he wasn't." He went to his bike and I stared at him in shock.

I wouldn't believe what he told me, couldn't believe it. If it were true then everything Juice and I were was a lie. I kept my eyes wide to stop the tears and waited until he pulled out before I started my jeep. As I pulled out of the driveway all thoughts of Cara Cara left my head and I started driving to a place I knew would piss everyone off and potentially kill me. Calabos, a place I needed like air.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is from Juice's POV. I thought it was important to see how things work in his head, especially considering the whole Alex thing.

Nothing you recognize is mine. I only own the original characters

**Chapter Five **

When the Prospect got to the garage he was acting weird. He refused to look at me and kept dropping things. The boy already didn't know the difference between a wrench and a jack. I don't know why he stayed around; we weren't going to patch him. I had heard all about how he had cheated on Milla and busted her lip. He'd hurt family and that's never a forgivable offense. He was also lucky I didn't kill him over the stunt last night. He'd touched my woman, and went out of his way to hit on her. He had gotten to the garage a lot later than he was supposed to and I didn't doubt that he had went to harass Milla some more. I tried calling her a few times but she never answered and I was starting to worry. My baby never ignored my calls.

"Jax!" I yelled over the noise of the hydraulic jack.

"Yeah?" He said as he came over to me.

"Have you heard from Milla today? I haven't been able to get a hold of her since I left this morning." I was nervous, there had been Mayans around and I knew she went to Cara Cara every day for work. I didn't know why she was keeping it a secret; I thought it was obvious I hacked her accounts.

"No man, I haven't heard from her. Think we should tell Clay?" He was constantly butting heads with Clay, except when something involved Milla. Then they formed a team, a team that sometimes included me.

"Let's talk to the Prospect first. I have a feeling he was the last one who saw her." I nodded in the direction of Alex who was sweeping the floor, the one job he did right.

Jax and I flanked him and each grabbed an arm. He looked surprised but didn't fight us as we walked him into the office and sat him down on the guest chair.

"What's going on here?" Clay looked up at us annoyed to be interrupted while he was doing business.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Milla all day and I know this _Puto_ had something to do with it." I glared at him and saw him tense.

"That true Prospect? You had something to do with my baby girl not answering her phone?" Clay's voice was calm and his tension eased, once again proving that he wasn't meant for this life. When Clay went calm, people died.

"I did go and talk to Milla this morning. She kissed me and was probably asha-" He didn't get to finish. I clipped him on the back of the head. We all knew he was lying.

"What really happened with my little girl? The truth or I'm gonna let Juice do what he's wanted to do since you started hanging around here." I took the hint and put on my gloves, being sure to crack my knuckles as I did so.

"I tried to get her to admit she loved me. All she could talk about was the dumbass here. She's too smart for you." He glared at me and I glared back, but said nothing as Clay motioned for him to continue.

"She hurt me so I hurt her. I told her that I'd seen her "soulmate" with the hos at the clubhouse. The look on her face was worth it, she looked like she was in physical pain." It wasn't the lie that set me off; it was the fact that he liked hurting her.

I hauled him up by his collar and threw him into the office window. I smiled as he smashed through, then I hauled him back out and bashed him against the desk, getting his eye on the corner. He crumpled on the ground and as I went to get him again Clay stopped me.

"That's good Juice. I don't think he'll be hurting Milla, not as long as you're there to sort him out. You get up and go to the ER. Be sure that you forget about this and if you need your bike fixed go somewhere else. You're not welcome at Teller-Morrow." Clay said as he moved from behind the desk and knelt by the bitch.

He struggled and eventually got up, weaving as he walked out the door. He looked back and I growled. He was evidently smarter than he let on so he sped up and ran for the gate.

"I'm going to the clubhouse. I need to track her." Clay nodded and Jax went out to make sure Alex had gone.

I went to the clubhouse and got out the club laptop. I had the codes to all the SIM Cards and tracking chips, so it was nothing at all to find Milla's cell. What surprised me was that the cell was at our address, she must have left it at home. This just meant I had to be creative. I found her GPS signature and hacked into it so that it followed her. I was shocked to see that her car was in Nevada, dead in the center of Mayan territory. I ran from the clubhouse and found Clay talking with Jax and Tig in the garage.

"Did you find her?" Jax asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, she's in a town called Calabos, dead center of Mayan territory." I leaned down to catch my breath, as Clay swore and Jax shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: From here on out it's going to be Milla's POV. I liked getting in Juice's head but I feel more at peace in Milla's

Nothing you recognize is mine. I only own the original characters

**Chapter Six **

I had driven for hours, knowing the path by heart. Despite not having been there for years. I hadn't been allowed to visit since the Mayans controlled the area around Calabos and the Walker River reservation where my Great Grandmother lived. The gods were on my side and I only encountered Mayans once, but since I didn't have club colors on my vehicle I was safe. I drove to the gate of the reservation and was greeted by a man who looked somewhat familiar.

"What'd ya want?" He tried to look menacing.

"I'm here to see Gloria Wallace. Tell her it's Milicent, Clarence's daughter." I stayed in my car, waiting for him to open the gate.

"Clay's daughter eh, bet you don't remember Great Uncle Joe." A soon as he said that my eyes widened. I hadn't seen him since I was eight and Dad had taken us here for a few weeks one summer. We had to cut our trip short when Jax had shaved Uncle Joe's dog and taught his parrot to say, "fuck".

He said nothing else, just opened the gate and followed me as I drove in. I made a beeline for my Great Grandmother's house and was surprised that it had barely changed in the five years since I'd been there. I got out just as Great Uncle Joe came up behind me.

"Where's your trouble making brother? Just got Jo-Jo to stop saying "fuck" a couple a years ago but Stumpy's hair never did grow right after that." He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

"He's back at Charming, getting married in about a month. I'm just hoping to spend the night and get back to Charming in the morning." He let go of me and I shut my door.

"I'm glad you came, Ma's sight is going and it'll do her good to see what a beauty Clay's little girl has turned into." He ruffled my hair like he used to do when I was little.

"Why didn't she tell me? I call every couple of months." I was upset that she had kept this from me but not surprised. She probably thought of it as a weakness and there was nothing my Nan despised more than weakness.

"She's a tough old bird and she don't take pity. Come on, let's go." Uncle Joe led me into the house and I heard chopping from the kitchen.

"You come to help me in here Rosie? 'Bout time you got your fat ass here." She chuckled and came out of the kitchen but stopped when she saw me.

"Well, mercy, is that my little Millie. Come give your Nan a hug." She held out her arms and I went to them, keenly aware of the strength still in them.

"Nan I missed you so much." I felt tears escape and tried to stop them.

"Don't worry baby, cry if you want to. Tears aren't always weak." She held her arms tighter around me, then let go.

"Something's changed about you, you feel whole. You have a man." She made that decision and pulled me into the kitchen, "Tell me about him while you help me with this stew."

"He's sort of the reason I'm here Nan." I started peeling carrots while she chopped the herbs.

"If he strayed you'll know, and if he did you know what to do." I looked at her in shock, she knew my issues without being told.

"That's just it, if her strayed I have no idea what to do. It would mean everything we are is a lie and I don't think I could survive that." I set down the carrots before I ended up cutting myself.

"If he strayed all that would mean is he has a dick. He may get some sweetness somewhere else but you make sure he knows that his home's with you. You think your Pop-Pop never strayed? 'Course he did, I just made sure that what he got at home was better than anything else he got out there. You make him need home, then he'll never really leave. How do you think your mom's held onto my boy Clarence all these years?" What she said made sense but didn't feel right to me.

"But Nan, I don't want him to go anywhere for anything else." I continued with the carrots.

"You have so much to learn." She sighed and put the herbs in the stock pot.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing you recognize is mine. Only original characters belong to me.

**Chapter Seven**

Night had fallen as Great Grandma and I sat down to dinner with Uncle Joe and Great Aunt Rosie, a woman I had never met before. They said grace and I sat giving lip service. They didn't need to know my religious beliefs. As I took the first bite I heard motorcycles in the distance and, feeling it would be prudent with Mayans around, promptly hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" Great Grandma asked nonchalantly.

"Sorry, we're in the dead center of Mayan territory I thought it would be a good idea to hit the deck." I got up and sat back down, feeling foolish.

There was a knock on the door and my Juice senses started tingling. I knew he was there, probably with a few of the boys. Nan looked at Rosie and she heaved herself up to answer the door.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but is this the Wallace residence?" She simply moved aside and he walked in, relief clear on his face when he saw me.

"Baby, god, I was so worried." He pulled me out of my seat and kissed me for all I was worth. In that minute I didn't care what I was told, I knew he hadn't been with anyone else.

"Hey Nana, been a long time." My dad came in the door followed by Tig and Bobby.

"Bought time you came to visit me boy, you're not too big for me to tan your hide." She shook her fist at him and he lowered his head to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I know Nana, I'm here to get Milla, she needs to come home." He looked to me and I nodded as Juice held me.

"Not until morning, I won't have you driving at night. Not with that precious cargo." She nodded to me and I gave her a small smile.

'I'm sorry Nana, but we're in Mayan territory and it'll only be a matter of time before they figure it out." He looked at me in exasperation.

"I drove here, what are we going to do with the jeep?" I asked as Juice wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'll drive you back baby. We were going under the radar so Tig and Clay drove their bikes and Bobby and I took one of the cars from the shop."

Great Grandma nodded and stood in front of us. She smiled and touched Juice's face then mine and pressed our heads together.

"There, that's better. You can take the baby Clay, just let me talk to her and her boy before you go."She started walking toward the back of the house and Juice and I followed behind.

"Sit." She commanded as we got to the porch swing and we did so. Juice pulled me into his arms and I melted.

"Put out your arm girl." She held her hand out to me and I put my hand in hers. She turned my hand and looked at my wrist.

"This crow means she's your woman right?" She asked Juice as she looked him sharply in the eye.

"According to the club, Ma'am." He said nervously.

"It also means that she's loyal, she'd die for her family and for you. Crows are creatures who can work and survive alone but thrive in groups. By marking her with this symbol you are ensuring that she knows where she belongs. That is the importance of crows. Will you make sure she never has to merely survive young man? Are you going to make her thrive?" She held her hand over my tattoo and I started to tear up again.

"Yes ma'am, she's everything to me." He held my other hand.

"Good, and remember, she's my precious baby and if I hear about you getting sweetness somewhere else I'll track you down and put a cleaver through your little man." He nodded and looked sufficiently afraid.

"Ma'am I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt her and ruin us." He gave her a smile.

"In that case, it's Nan, not Ma'am. Now go, before Clarence makes trouble for Joe." She went in the house and Juice pulled me up into his arms again and simply held me.

"We should go." I reluctantly pulled away from him and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Never, _Never_, do that to me again baby." He pressed a kiss to my lips before he let go.

"I won't, never again." That was all Juice needed and we moved into the living/dining room with the rest of the family.

"Ready to go brother?" Bobby asked Juice as we entered the room.

"Yeah, thanks for your hospitality Ma-uh Nan." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and I followed suit only going further and kissing Great Aunt Rosie's and Uncle Joe's cheeks too.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. I needed this, I needed you." I gave Nan an extra hug.

"Don't be a stranger, come back precious. I don't have long in this world. I know that boy's gonna be giving you a great-great grandbaby for me and I get to see it at least once before I die." She caressed my cheek and poked Juice in the chest.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Nan. I love you." That was the last thing I said before I left the house and climbed in the Jeep. Dad and Tig were on their bikes and Bobby had already pulled out of the driveway.

As Juice and I pulled out next, she waved and I felt all the love she had for me. Maybe she'd be alive when Juice and I had our first baby, maybe not. Either way I knew that I'd have her love with me forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing you recognize is mine. Only original characters belong to me.

**Chapter Eight**

"Ok, I get you needed your grandma. I get that the punk lied to you. You should have come to me first baby." Juice started before we had even driven through the gates.

"I know, I've wanted to see her ever since I got kicked out of school and what happened this morning tipped the scales. I knew, simply knew that you didn't cheat on me but the bug was there and I needed to work that out. I know it was stupid. Can you forgive me?" I reached over and squeezed his leg.

"You know I forgive you. The next time you wanna see Nan, tell me and we'll go. This is Mayan territory baby, you could have been killed and then I would have had to wipe every Mayan off the face of the earth and that's a lot of work." I laughed at that and sat back in my seat.

"Don't get so comfortable baby, you still need to be punished for scaring me so much." He gave me a smirk and I felt my throat dry. Oh yeah, I liked Juice's punishments.

"Whatever you say baby?" We sat in silence while we followed Bobby and saw Dad's and Tig's headlights behind us.

I looked over and saw Juice bouncing around with energy and it reminded me of the first time I rode with him. I had thought my life was over and he had made it right. I smiled and he looked over at me and smiled back.

"We have a few hours here, why don't we talk about why you've been lying to everyone for the last couple of months." He suggested and I felt my heart stop.

'I don't know what you're talking about." I stupidly clung to the hope that he'd let it go.

"Cara Cara." He looked at me and his eyes didn't look hurt, angry or even annoyed. He simply wanted me to fess up so we could move on.

"How did you know?" I thought I'd been so careful.

"Honey, one of my jobs is finding out what the people connected to the club are up to. I hack into their accounts and yours is no exception. I also noticed that our rent is getting paid earlier in the month and I don't write that check. Also, sometimes you're gone for sixteen hour days and the excuses don't cut it. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was up. I was just happy it was Cara Cara and not drugs." He looked at me before turning his eyes to the road again.

"You know I'm not talent, right baby? The only person that gets to touch me is you." That was what I wanted him to know above everything else.

"Yeah I know that baby. Do you think I wouldn't have come in there and dragged you out by the hair if I even _thought_ some porn star was fucking you? You're mine baby and were long before that crow." I shivered at the promise to his words.

"Does Dad know?" I was dreading his answer because if Dad didn't know I'd have to tell him.

"Yeah he knows and he just wants you to fess up about it. Your Mom knows too, you might want to figure out how to talk to her about it. Also, Luanne's been lying to you baby, she got permission from Clay before you even set foot on Cara Cara. Don't be too mad, you know she was looking out for you." He reached over and placed his hand on my leg.

I sighed and rested my head on the headrest. I had a lot of apologizing to do over the next few days, but at least everything was worked out with my man. We quietly drove on and I thought we had lucked out with the Mayans, we were almost to SAMCRO territory when Juice's cell rang. He answered then hung up as he began to drive faster.

"We've got company."


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing you recognize is mine. Only original characters belong to me.

**Chapter Nine**

Juice pushed my head down and grabbed his gun. With one hand on the wheel he passed Bobby, knocking apart the formation of Mayans who were coming our way. That scrambled them and gave us enough time to get a healthy lead. Juice sped even faster and I heard the tell-tale sound of guns behind us, I kept my head down and started to crawl to the floor. I knew the drill.

One of the motorcycles caught up with us and was shooting into the jeep. I looked up in time to see Juice fire and knock the Mayan off his bike. I didn't know if he was dead and I didn't care. All I cared about was the blood I saw spreading from Juice's leg.

"I'm fine baby. Just stay down." He gave me a weak smile and we finally passed the border. Only two more miles and we'd be in the Charming town limits.

I could tell that it was getting harder for Juice to concentrate so I got up and applied pressure to the wound. He looked like he was going to protest so I glared and he shut up quickly. Sonn we passed the "Welcome to Charming" sign and I breathed a sigh of relief, perhaps too soon. Juice started listing and pulled over before putting his head back.

"I think I lost a lot of blood and I don't think I can move baby." He tried to reach out a hand and dropped it, too weak.

"You'll be fine, I know you will!" I was getting hysterical as the blood continued to flow. I took off my shirt and pressed it to his leg, praying to any god that would listen for my man to be ok.

Just then my prayers were answered and Bobby pulled up. He got up and walked to us, taking in the state of the car and my hands pressing Juice's leg.

"Help me get him into the car, Chibs is waiting at the clubhouse." I nodded dumbly as I crawled over and helped Bobby get Juice into the back seat.

"Keep pressing the wound, we'll get him to the clubhouse." He shut the door and we drove to the clubhouse at break neck speed.

There was commotion when we pulled up to the clubhouse. Jax and Chibs rushed out and got Juice from the backseat while my mom came out of nowhere and wrapped me in her jacket. I was sobbing as I watched them carry Juice in, being careful not to upset his leg. My dad and Tig pulled in next and followed the others into the clubhouse. I tried to get in but my dad blocked me at the door.

"No, you're not coming in here. You've caused enough trouble today." I looked at him in shock.

"Clay, she needs to be with him." My mom pleaded on my behalf, worried about the state I was in.

"Maybe she should have thought about that before she went into Mayan territory. If Juice loses his leg or dies from blood loss, that's on you. Consider yourself persona non grata with SAMCRO, for the time being." He turned and walked back into the clubhouse while I lost the strength in my legs and fell to the ground.

My mom helped me up and walked me to the garage, glaring daggers at the door. I was numb and colder than I'd ever been in my life. If Juice died, I'd die too. I needed to see him, to know he was ok. I stared at the floor and pulled my mom's coat tighter around me, while she sat at the desk and looked at me.

"It'll be ok baby, you know how your dad gets. Juice is a brother and your dad would die for his brothers." She lit up a cigarette.

I nodded and curled into the chair, wanting to disappear. I cried pitifully, ashamed of my weakness and inability to stand up to my dad. I didn't deserve Juice, not if I couldn't even get in my dad's face for him.

"Was visiting Gloria worth it? Did she get your head on straight?" My mom's question shocked me into looking at her.

"I shouldn't have gone, I was stupid and now Juice is paying the price. I don't deserve him." I looked down again.

"It's a price he'd gladly pay baby, that man loves you and if getting shot kept you safe he'd be proud to take the bullet for you. I know you needed the Paiute ball buster, so don't feel bad about going, you just should have called us first, gotten an escort. Seeing your Nan wouldn't have caused a war. We let Alvarez through our territory to visit his daughter; they would have let you through to visit Gloria. Just think baby and if your mind isn't working right, call me I'll set you straight." I felt a laugh bubble up but was too emotionally drained to let it out.

"I'm gonna go check on your man, you stay right here." She walked out the door and I stayed huddled in the chair.

My mind wouldn't stop, the guilt and shame were eating at me. If I wouldn't have listened to Alex, Juice would be okay and we'd probably be in bed now. I felt sick as I thought about the damage I caused. I didn't even see if Dad or Tig were ok, my only thought was Juice. I got up on unsteady feet and walked out of the office. I heard a muffled scream and my stomach turned, I did that to him. I felt like running, getting far away but that's what caused this. Instead I slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees. I must have drifted off because I woke up to a boot prodding my side.

"It's time for you to go darling, Wendy's here to give you a lift." I looked up and saw Chibs wiping the blood off his hands.

"Is he?" I couldn't finish it.

"He'll be fine he just has to keep weight off his leg for about a week. He's been asking for you but Clay says to keep you out. I wish I could let you in there but its better not to raise your da's ire. Call me in a few hours; I'll let you talk to Juice." He helped me up and hugged me.

I hugged him back and walked like a zombie to Wendy's car. She wasn't number one on my friend list but I knew she wouldn't mess with me. She seemed to genuinely care for Jax, but not as much as she cared for herself. She opened the door for me and made sure I got in safely.

"You can just drop me off at my apartment." I told her as I snuggled deeper into the seat.

"Um, Jax told me to bring you to our place. He doesn't want you to be alone. Is it true that your dad said you were persona non grata?" There was no contempt, just concern.

"Yeah, I deserve it. I could have gotten them killed." I started crying in earnest and I felt her had come to rest on the top of my head.

She said nothing else as she caressed my hair and drove to the house her and Jax shared. Once we got there she let me in and got some clothes for me. Luckily it was just one of Jax' SAMCRO t-shirts and sweatpants, Wendy and I weren't the same size and I appreciated her consideration.

"So, you wanna watch a movie, get some food or just hang out?" I must have been really pitiful because Wendy usually resisted hanging out with me. Jax said I made her feel stupid and I had to admit that most of that was intentional.

"It's ok Wendy, you can just go about your daily routine. I'll just stay here." I was curled up on her couch with a thick afghan over me.

"If you like that afghan I can have my grandma make you one. She likes to do that crafting shit. I'll have her make you one big enough that you can snuggle with Ju-" She cut herself off and looked at me, afraid that she's screwed up.

"That sounds nice Wendy." I gave her a smile and she looked relieved.

"Ok, I'm gonna go make a pot of coffee and let you get some rest." She walked out of the living room and I was happy to be alone. I fell asleep and woke up what had to be hours later getting shaken.

"Time to wake up, little sister." I heard Jax' voice and opened my eyes. He was crouching down in front of me. I sat up and he joined me on the couch.

"How's Juice?" I asked as soon as the cobwebs cleared from my head.

"He's good, worried about you though, he needs to know you're ok. If I need to I'll deal with Clay." He really was the best big brother I could ever ask for.

"You don't have to go to bat for me brother it's all my fault. Maybe dad's right, maybe I shouldn't be around right now." I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

"Feel sorry for yourself if you want but that's not what Juice needs right now, he needs you. So get up, take a shower and get dressed. I brought some clothes from your apartment. I'll be waiting for you." He heaved me up off the seat and pushed me toward the bathroom.

I showered and dressed before I went out to talk to Jax. I left the bathroom and found Jax with his arms around Wendy and his tongue down her throat. Seeing a couple like that was what I needed to kick my ass into gear. Juice was my man and, yeah, I fucked up but I could make it up to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I stood by the door.

"Yeah, let's go." He led me out to his bike and I climbed on, steeling myself for the confrontation that was about to come.

As we pulled into the clubhouse I noticed a lack of people milling around . That could only work for me. He stopped the bike and got off while I sat and took a few deep breaths, finally getting up the courage to go in the clubhouse.

I walked behind Jax, I had let him know that I wanted to do this on my own. He just nodded and went ahead. As I got to the door I heard my dad's voice and I knew that he couldn't stop me, not this time. Jax held the door for me and I went in behind him with my back straight and my head held high, I wouldn't shrink. Not again.

"I think you took a wrong turn somewhere little girl. You know you're not supposed to be here." My dad tried to be gentle but I still wouldn't listen.

"I may be persona non grata with the club but Juice needs me and that goes beyond you, beyond SAMCRO, anything. If you don't let me in I'll force my way through, he's my man and I'm going to him. You gonna stand in my way Clay, gonna rough up your little girl?" I got in his face and held while he stared me down, then he did what no one expected. He backhanded me and I went down. I tasted blood and winced but I didn't back down, I just got back up and got in his face again.

"Hit my little girl again and I'll have your balls nailed to the wall." My mom came out of the back and pulled me away from him.

"If he wants to hit me again that's up to him. I'm going back there and he can't stop me." I turned and walked to the rooms where I found Chibs standing outside one of the doors. I knew where my man was.

"What happened to your lip?" He asked as I pushed past him and went into the room and nearly cried at the sight in front of me.

Juice was lying on the bed with his leg propped on pillow, his jeans were gone and his wound was wrapped in bloody gauze. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, wincing as I touched my split lip. Juice must have heard my gasp because he looked over at me and patted the bed on his good side and I ran to him. When I got to the bed I carefully climbed in and collapsed in his arms.

"What happened to your lip baby?" He held me tight and I hoped he wouldn't let go.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing you recognize only original characters are my own

**Chapter Ten**

It had been a month since Juice was shot and I was still persona non grata at the clubhouse. As soon as Juice could be moved we moved him to the apartment so that I could be with him and I was with him, twenty four hours a day. At least for the first week, then he could move around without the crutches and was working in the garage. He had his club position suspended until he could ride again but he wasn't kicked out. That was one small mercy. His leg was still stiff after he rode, so Chibs recommended that he only ride to and from the garage. Juice accepted it but resented the restrictions. I was worried that the resentment was going to move to me.

"Hey babe, I'm going to the garage." Juice called as I started the shower.

"Don't you wanna join me?" I went to the doorway naked and stared at him before turning around and walking back to the bathroom.

"I suppose I could go in a little late." He took off his clothes and joined me.

He left for work with a spring in his step and I couldn't help but smile. I needed to find a way back in my dad's good graces, not for me but for Juice. He was a Son and needed his loyalties undivided. The only problem was finding a way to apologize without caving completely. I knew my mom could help me so I drove to the house and was happy to find my mom's Mercedes there. I got out and knocked, hoping she was alone.

"Hey baby, come on in." That was all she said before she pulled me into the house.

"Hey mom, what's all this?" I swept my arm over the chaos filling the living room, there was tulle and ribbon everywhere.

"Just getting ready for the wedding babe. You need to get your dress fitted." She said as she cleared off the couch, "Sit."

I sat and she joined me. I had barely seen her this month and it bothered me. Before I got kicked out of school I could go months without seeing any of my family and I thought nothing of it. Now it was killing me not to be around them all the time.

"I need your help Mom." I started slowly not wanting my desperation to come through.

"I know, I talked to Juice the other day. He's worried about you baby, he thinks being away from the family is hurting too much but you've got the Morrow blood in you and it makes you stubborn. I'm having a family dinner tomorrow night and you and Juice better be there." Her phone started ringing and she got up to answer it, dismissing me with a gesture.

She had thrown herself into the wedding, eager to help her baby boy. It didn't matter that she despised Wendy; she would be there for Jax. I was doing what I could, which for the last month had been staying out of my dad's way. Now I could see that I would actually have to participate. With that thought I left the house and drove to my staff meeting at the _Charming Gazette_.

Once Juice was shot I had to take stock of my life. I realized working at Cara Cara could be dangerous to me and to Juice, especially since the Mayans had started riding in that area more frequently. I also realized that even though I didn't think there was anything wrong with Cara Cara I wanted a job I wouldn't be ashamed to tell my children's teachers about some day. I also wanted to be able to help the club in some way. This led to a job at the _Charming Gazette_ where I wrote the entertainment reports and the "This Week in Charming" feature. I also kept an eye out for information that could help or hurt the club. One of my colleagues was going to write a report on the rumored gun running, a quick "conversation" in the break room kept her from going through with it.

"Hey Morrow, there's someone waiting at your cubicle." I groaned, I had barely made it through the door and I already had something to do. I walked back to my cubicle and couldn't hide the pleased smile on my face when I saw Bobby with a plate of cookies.

"Hey baby girl. I come bearing cookies." He set them down on my desk and crushed me in a bear hug.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, I've missed you." I smiled and returned the hug with ferocity.

"So am I the only one to remember your birthday?" I looked at him in shock; even I had forgotten my birthday. "I'll take that as a yes. Listen honey I know you and Clay are on the outs but the rest of us love you like you're our own. Come to the clubhouse with Juice tonight and we'll do up your birthday right."

"I can't Bobby, not until Dad and I work through this. I've forgiven him for everything but I think he's still pissed at me." I started ringing my hands as I sat at my desk.

"Does he know you've forgiven him? He mopes around that garage and doesn't even tease Juice, its bad baby. I better run but you call me and we'll party. I love you kiddo." He gave me another hug and walked out.

I sat back down and grabbed a cookie from the plate biting into it thoughtfully. Dad was moping around? That didn't sound like him; I'd have to ask Juice about it later. I gave myself a mental shake and went to the meeting. It was a good thing I'd finished my article for the week, I was really distracted.

When I came out of the meeting I went straight for my cubicle, intent on calling Juice to talk about what was happening at the garage. When I got there I found out I didn't have to call him, he was spinning around in my chair, grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked as I leaned against the entrance to my cubicle.

"I took the day off at the garage so that we could spend the day together. Happy birthday baby." He got up and crushed me in a hug.

I grinned as I sunk into his arms. Nothing in the world felt as good as being in my man's arms. I leaned my face up and he took the hint, crushing his lips with mine. We seemed to forget where we were when he lifted me up in his arms and held me to him.

"Ms. Morrow, Please screw your boyfriend on your own time." My boss and editor came around and I crawled down.

"I know I didn't hear him tell you off baby." Juice whispered dangerously as he held me with my back to his chest.

"Did your "man" say something Ms. Morrow?" James Dart, editor and chief of the _Charming Gazette_ did whatever he could to knock me down. He had no fear of the club, which shows how someone who's supposed to be smart can be too stupid to live.

"Yeah, I asked if you had a death wish." Juice let go of me and got in James' face. James shrunk back until he hit the wall of the cubicle across the hall.

"Ms. Morrow, call off your guard dog." He tried to sink into the wall.

"Let him go baby, I _do_ work for him." I came out into the hallway and put my hand on Juice's shoulder.

"Fine, but if you don't want me back, rearranging your face you'll let Milla off today, paid. It's her birthday." He stared him down and I saw James cave.

"H-h-happy birthday. See you tomorrow." He ran.

"Yeah, when she feels like it." Juice called and took me outside. "Follow me home baby, I think we'll start your birthday celebration in the bedroom, we might end it there too."

He was right; we only left the bedroom to get dinner and the birthday cake Juice decided to eat off my body. The next morning I called in and we continued the celebration until Juice had to leave for club business. I knew my dad let him off to spend time with me and that let me know dad was ready for reconciliation.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I will be continuing the story of Juice and Milla in further stories but I'll be taking more time to do so. Thanks for the response to the stories.

I don't own anything you recognize, only original characters are my own

**Chapter Eleven**

"So you want me to make my salad and you forget half the ingredients." I stared at my mom in exasperation.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind. Just go to the grocery store and get them it's not like you don't have time." She pulled me into a hug, then let me go and pushed me toward the door.

"Fine, but if I miss any of the good gossip I'll be pissed." I glared as I walked out the door and got in my jeep.

I drove to the grocery store certain that my mom was up to something, her mind was a steel trap and she wouldn't forget anything, even something as meaningless as ingredients. I didn't have long to contemplate my mother's motives when I got in the grocery store and a little blonde angel attached herself to my middle.

"Auntie Milla, I missed you." Little Ellie Winston, my goddaughter held so tight I thought she'd cut off my air.

"Ellie doll, I've missed you too." I hugged her back and looked up to see Donna smiling, something that had been rare for the last three years that Opie had been in prison.

"Hey Donna, how are you?" I let Ellie go but she held my hand.

"You know how it is. I just came here to get some groceries. There's a family dinner tonight and Gemma wanted me to make my spiced corn." She knew I was on the outs with my dad and was a strong proponent of the "Clay needs to apologize" front.

"I'm here to get some stuff for my hummus salad. I'm going to end this feud tonight. I can't handle missing anything with the family anymore." I swung Ellie's hand and Kenny came over to give me a hug.

"From what I hear you'll be getting one of your own soon." She smiled again and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not having a baby Donna, at least not yet." I hugged Kenny tighter then sent him and his sister over to their mom while I got a basket, Donna followed suit.

"Really? I guess I heard wrong. I heard one of the Old Ladies was pregnant and, with the way you and Juice…well I thought it was you." She followed me as I got the couscous and cucumber that were my missing ingredients.

"Well Bobby's got a new Old Lady and you know his track record…" I let it drift and Donna nodded.

We chatted as I followed her on her grocery trip, making sure at the checkout that she put her food in my pile. She didn't like accepting charity so I made sure she knew I was ensuring that my goddaughter got fed. When it was family she was less likely to protest. When we got to the cars I gave Ellie, Kenny and Donna a hug and we went our separate ways, me to my mom's house and them to their own. When I got to the house I saw Juice sitting on the step smoking and knew that I had a silly grin on my face.

"Hey beautiful." He got up, stubbed out his cigarette and grabbed the grocery bag from the passenger seat.

"Hey yourself, why aren't you inside?" I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into a kiss.

"Gemma wanted me outside, I don't know why she does most of the things she does.' He kissed me again.

"And you never will." I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in the smell of aftershave, smoke and musk that were all Juice and I sighed.

We broke out embrace and went into the house. I went into the kitchen and Juice went to the den with the other guys who got there early. I heard the undeniable sounds of Grand Theft Auto and rolled my eyes. It didn't matter; the dinners were always the same. The women stayed in the kitchen, while the men got to do their own thing. Bobby was the only man to contribute to the dinners. He usually brought a cake, torte, or tarts and they were always fantastic. I looked around the kitchen and didn't see the dessert which struck me as odd.

"I started the salad baby; better get that couscous on the boil." Luanne handed me a pot with water in it and I emptied the bag in it.

All of us chatted and goofed around while we made the food. I was growing nervous; I hadn't seen dad and I didn't know what his reaction would be to me being there. Mom kept assuring me that it would be ok, but then again I never thought he would hit me.

"Hey babe, we brought the dessert." I heard my dad's voice and I tensed up.

"It'll be ok baby." Mom said as she went out to greet dad. I mashed the potatoes as I waited for retribution. The potatoes were well mashed when my dad popped his head in the kitchen.

"You're coming with me kiddo, hurry up." I put down the bowl and followed him out as Luanne gave me a sympathetic squeeze of the shoulder.

As I headed outside with dad Juice came out of the den and started to follow but mom put her hand on his shoulder and he just looked at me with concern. I gave him what I felt was a comforting look and went out the door. Dad brought me to the garage and had me sit on the stool by the bench and he shut the door.

"This talk has been a long time comin' baby girl." He pulled up another stool and sat by me.

"I'm sorry dad, I kno-" He stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"You stood up to me for your man and I'm so proud of you for that Milla. That was a bad night and I was on a short fuse. I knew I should have let you in with Juice but I was mad as hell at you. You know what you did was stupid right?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Good, you know you were stupid. I never should have hit you but you put me in a bad spot. I'm the fucking president and if I can't stand up to a little girl half my size, how can I keep things in line with the club?"

"I understand that daddy, I understood that when you hit me." I squeezed his hand.

"You never would have understood it nine months ago baby. This whole thing has had me take stock. You're a woman now, but you're still my little girl and I need to get used to that. I expect you to treat me with the same respect the Old Ladies do, your man is doing right by the club and I want his head to stay in the game. What do you say baby, you still wanna be my little girl." I said nothing I just hugged my dad and he hugged back.

We walked to the house with me under his arm and I smiled. This was what I wanted, I wanted my dad back. I hugged him with one arm and he kissed the top of my head. Dad opened the door for me and I was shocked by what I saw.

"Surprise!" I grinned when I saw the cake with "Happy Birthday Milla!" on it and the presents piled on the table in the living room. Mom and the others came up and I got celebratory hugs and kisses on the cheek.

I grinned at everyone and settled in for a night with my family. This was the way life was supposed to be, me with my man, my family, a job and a home. I was living the good life and I wouldn't give it up. I was living the life my Nan wanted, thriving not just surviving.


End file.
